A cloud computing resource may comprise a multitude of networked computing devices executing instances of virtual machines associated with customers. Customers may be capable of terminating machine instances or launching machine instances whenever they desire, thereby providing an elastic computing resource. Accordingly, customer applications executed in an elastic computing resource may be scaled as desired to handle practically any level of peak demand. Such an elastic computing resource may be very useful to customers who benefit from not having to invest in and maintain an expensive hardware infrastructure that may not be needed at all times.